


What you doing up?

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Just some soft sleepy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When Ben wakes up in the night Callum wakes up soon after and they talk about what’s on Bens mind.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	What you doing up?

Going to bed together and waking up together is how pretty much all night went, the tangled together sharing their natural warmth and everything was perfect, on the odd occasion Ben couldn’t sleep so he’d get up and sit downstairs on the sofa for a bit watching whatever tv he could find knowing that Callum needed his sleep. 

This particular night they had come home late from a date night jumping on the tube and back to the square they stumbled across the square shoving the key into the lock and pushing open the door they went straight upstairs, striping their clothes and shoving on their night clothes they led down intertwined in each other’s arms Callum taking hold of Ben and securing him in his arms they settled into sleep, the world of love around them. 

But by the early hours Ben was shifting around in Callums arms, pulling himself out from his grasp and exposed into the night chill, he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen taking out a glass and filling it up and then putting some milk in microwave in the hope that a warm hot chocolate would make him sleepy enough to go back to bed. 

Sitting on the sofa with the warmth of the hot chocolate between his hands he put on the tv flicking through the channels looking for something to watch that caught his attention, settling on some channel that showed through until morning. 

Holding his attention he barely noticed Callum coming down the stairs, the slight creek of the door as he opened it pulling Ben’s attention away from the tv and upto the taller man standing beside him “what you doing up” he questioned rubbing his eyes adapting to the sudden light from the tv “I couldn’t sleep, you should go back to bed though” he returned, gesturing to the seat next to him “want to cuddle here for a bit if you aren’t though” he smiles “I can make you one of these” Callum sitting down next to him “I’m not going anywhere without you” Ben going to rest his head against Callums chest. 

“You got stuff on your mind” he speaks up after a while, worry washed across his face “Maybe” he starts “nothing that I can’t sort though” he continued, “tell me about it” Callum assures taking Ben’s hands into his own. 

Pulling away he starts to talk “Well I guess I’m a bit worried that I’ll loose you and I’m trying to sort things out and with dad but it’s so hard and you are doing your best with work and everything but I’m just so scared that I’ll mess up again and you will walk out again and won’t come back” he stops Callum rubbing his fingers over Ben’s hands “you won’t loose me and you know that, there’s nothing that can come between us anymore and you know that now, we are here living together, things are great with your dad and us, we haven’t been this close in a while or maybe ever, I won’t go anywhere Ben if you don’t go” and the light from the tv shows how much Ben’s eyes had filled with tears, not quite enough to spill over into his cheeks but the glass sheen over the top of them glazed in a way Callum hadn’t seen in a long time. 

They pull back together into a hug, the solidity forming between them, the closeness holding them together. 

“You want to go back to bed” Callum offers, Ben letting out a yawn “okay, need to put this away first” he picks up the cup that had his hot chocolate in taking it and putting it into the sink leaving it to wash up in the morning, turning off the tv and taking hold of Callums hand they headed back upstairs, back into their room and into the bed where they immediately shuffled closer to each other the chill of their sheets against them, the warmth of their bodies against each other. 

They fell asleep soon after Ben resting his head on Callums chest, the fact that they would always have each other no matter what, the warmth, the happiness and the love that would bound them together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always kudos are appreciated


End file.
